The Spell has been Casted
by Team Sky Productions
Summary: Four nekos come across a new kid in school.  Full description to be continued.


Hunter's POV

I love thunderstorms.  
>I know it's a blunt way to start a story, I guess. However, I had to get to the point. Still, this isn't what this story's about.<br>If I had the choice, I would leave the life of humanity and start over…to someplace where nothing has to make sense. Then again, isn't that what everyone wants? All of us have wanted to be superheroes, am I right? Don't lie, we all tried to fly once, we tried to control our parents' minds to give us money or candy or ice cream. We've all wanted to melt something with just our eyes.

Me? I've always wanted to control myself. That's what I wanted as a power.

Does anyone consider that a power? I don't believe so, but maybe if I did just that, I wouldn't be so messed up. Maybe I could tell the difference between left and right without using my hands. Maybe I could've had a normal education. Maybe then things could turn out the way I wanted.  
>That's a lie. I've always been like this and believe it or not, I'm happy how things are. Have you guys heard the theory of the pumpkin carriage? Well, at the stroke of midnight, the carriage will turn back into the same old pumpkin…however; this spell was not cast by the fairy godmother.<br>Seem familiar? Guess I've been reading a bit too much manga. But I like that theory; because it's true…I cast the spell. I don't want things to change. Even so, it will. And you know, I have nothing to regret except for this;  
>I love thunderstorms.<p>

"Hunter, are you okay?" a familiar voice asked. I saw it was a certain neko with a wolf tail and ears. That would be my sister, Gabby. However, we're not related by blood. In fact; we aren't even related. She's like…an unofficial sister.

I know you all are asking why I said neko. Well, that's a long story. Just listen.  
>~two years ago, Wednesday, February 3rd~<p>

"_Gabby, it's dangerous outside. You could get electrocuted!" Shawn, a normal teenager with shaggy medium-length hair and a black jacket with jeans growled. I paid no attention to him, just watching the thunderstorm. I'm the girl in the long black hair in the black shirt with a ring covering the front of the shirt and blue pants, watching the thunderstorm. I've always had an interest in thunder and lightning. Hell, I've always had an interest in rain._

"_Do you want me to get the coffee or not?" she retorted. Shawn sighed. Paul, Gabby's boyfriend who had a bowl-cut hairdo and brown hair wearing a blue shirt with a heartless on it and baggy pants, put on a heavy jacket._

"_I'll watch her, okay? You know, you could be less paranoid," he laughed as he went on his way out. Shawn sighed, aggravated._

"_He's just joking, you know," I said dully. I wasn't all that social to tell you the truth. All I had were a few people who I was fortunate to be with. Shawn glared back at me._

"_I wish he wouldn't. He's Gabby's girlfriend, right? He should discourage things like this! Your sister could SERIOUSLY get hurt!" he shouted. I could only laugh._

"_Here, I forgot to give you this." I smiled, handing him a necklace with a wooden charm shaped like a bat. I had given one to Paul and Gabby before we got home from the library. Gabby's charm was a wooden wolf and Paul's was a wooden fox. Mine was a wooden cat. I found them at this store and thought they'd be great gifts. I was one of those people who would give things to friends without much reason. Just for being there._

"…_Thanks…um, have you seen Emma?" he asked, putting the necklace on. I sighed._

"_She said that soccer practice ended 5 minutes ago. You want me to tell her that we'll pick her up?" I asked. I was the one in the group with the obsessive text syndrome. Like all "cliques" I guess you could call it._

"_Why can't we, um, just let her parents pick her up?" he chokingly asked. I sighed, taking his jacket sleeve. _

"_Come on and let's get your girlfriend."_

_We stepped outside the door when we saw lighting lash out and hit us. Everything blacked out then. We lived; of course…in fact, we got lucky. _

_~Present day, August 12, 2011~_

That's exactly how we became Nekos. The lightning didn't really hit us, but it hit the charms. Incidentally, at the same time, Gabby and Paul were struck. We all woke up back in the house with animal ears and tails that matched our charms. You know, I kinda thought this was interesting. Those charms, I found out, were some kind of Japanese good luck charm. funny, I guess you could say we're lucky AND unlucky.

"Hunter, you're not answering," Gabby barked. I started to pay attention again and come back to reality. I guess you couldn't even call it reality anymore.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"What are you doing? You drawing?" she asked. I looked back at my notebook. It was filled with countless doodles that I involuntarily drew. My tail twitched out of aggravation. I was trying to focus on my homework instead of this.

"No…" I replied.

"I don't care if you do. The rest of the gang is downstairs, why don't we take a break?" she asked me. A gang? Really? I agreed anyway and followed her downstairs.

Who knew someone else would change our lives that day?

_AN: Star the Cat speaking. I'm working with JennifertheDark to create fanfics where we take turns in the chapters. So, check out our profile or either one of our profiles._


End file.
